Mega Man 6
Notable RTAs Mega Man 6 in 34:03 by Ppotdot1 (EMU) Rockman 6 in 34:08 by ohon (Famicom) Mega Man 6 in 34:45 by Chelney1 (NES) Mega Man 6 in 34:50 by fastatcc (EMU) Fastest Order #Wind Man #Flame Man #Blizzard Man #Plant Man #Tomahawk Man (Normal Door) #Yamato Man (Beat Door) #Knight Man (Normal Door) #Centaur Man (Normal Door) This route is used by both Ppotdot1 (current WR) and Tiki (current SDA). Agwawaf goes Flame first and ends with Wind, which probably is a bit slower due to Flame Man being a much slower buster fight on average, and having the other weapons for Wind's stage doesn't speed it up enough to counteract the extra pause. Boss Damage Table Notes: *For Mega Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged. *For Rush Power Adapter, the first number is with uncharged shots; the second number is damage inflicted from partially charged shots; third number is when it is fully charged. *Strangely, Beat does not inflict damage against bosses in this game; only enemies. *For Mechazaurus, a fully-charged Power Adapter shot can be used to deflect its platforms at it, inflicting 1 unit of damage against it. *Mechazaurus can eat Yamato Spear shots because of an interaction between how fast the projectile travels and some overlapping hitboxes on the boss. This depends on your horizontal position in the room, and the possible positions to shoot from alternates between 4 consecutive pixels where your shots will register and 2 where your shot will get eaten. For guaranteed hits you can shoot with your back against the wall or figure out a cue for somewhere else in the room. *Credit goes to Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. Techniques Slide Cancel You can't jump out of a slide like you would in other classic series games. You need to either press A or turn the other direction to cancel slide. (note: If you use A to cancel your slide you MUST not be holding down or the slide will NOT cancel) Quick Rush Adapter Menu Exit When you go into the menu to equip one of the Rush Adapters, you can quickly exit the menu without having it show Mega Man equipping Rush by holding either A or the start button. Plant Man manipulation When Plant Man starts running after he has landed from a jump and thrown his shield, he decides how long he's going to run based on the distance to you at that time. If you stand right on top of him - there are two or three pixels that work - an underflow happens and he runs back and forth for a long time, letting you get multiple shots in before he shields up again. There are a few known setups to get this to happen based on his first jump. This setup works for both left and right jumps: when the fight starts tap left twice, then menu and note whether he jumped left or right. If left, tap left five more times, if right, tap right twice and neutral slide. If you do this fast enough to finish your movement before you get hit, the knockback puts you on the correct pixels. In the refight your starting position is slightly different (1 pixel further to the left) and to adjust for that you should tap left once instead of twice in the beginning, then do the rest the same. Avoiding whiffed shots against Mechazaurus Against Mechazaurus you'll notice that sometimes when you hit him with a Yamato Spear nothing happens - the shot doesn't do damage, but it also doesn't tink off like normal. This happens when you hit the boss' vulnerable and invulnerable hitboxes on the same frame. On Mechazaurus they overlap in such a way that the area with vulnerable hitbox only is only four pixels wide. Yamato Spear travels six pixels a frame, so it's possible to shoot it in a way that skips over that area and ends up immediately on the invulnerable hitbox. Whether your shot hits properly is completely up to the horizontal position you're shooting it from. You can imagine the room being divided into stripes where you have alternating four pixels where your shot will hit normally and two pixels where it will get eaten. You can either shoot from a known good position - back against the left wall works, or you could figure out a visual clue for one of the four-pixel areas elsewhere in the room - or you can doubletap while holding right which makes it unlikely for both shots to come from the bad two-pixel areas. Category:Classic Series